To Challenge Fate
by TheCasualCat394
Summary: Young lovers Nightdapple and Ebonydawn are quite happy together. But how long will their care-free bliss last before the peace is shattered by a shocking gift of fate. Reading, reviewing and recommending is highly appreciated! Please RR! Thanks! -OC, Lake- *More to come!
1. Love at Dusk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, the series, or the characters etc. Erin hunter does. I own only my original characters, ideas and stories.**

**Enjoy! :)**

"Come on, I want to show you something" Nightdapple purred with caring look in his deep eyes. He gently flicked the tip of his tail under her nose, stood up, turned and sprinted off, kicking up rich forest earth as he did. For a moment Ebonydawn watched his lovely muscular shoulders as he padded away into the bracken-sided path, out of camp.

"Hey, wait for me you stupid fur-ball!" Ebonydawn called after him. She ran to catch up with him. "So what is it you want to show me?" she panted as the padded together, now at a more comfortable pace. The path under their paws was smooth and hard-packed from the many cats before them.

"You'll see" he chimed.

Ebonydawn growled with cute frustration. Amusement glimmered in his dark-brown eyes as he looked at her beside him. Her sleek, but lethal, pitch-black figure moving rhythmically with his dark-gray and speckled muscular one. Her fluffy tail swaying with his short-haired one. They walked together, enjoying the sounds of the waking nocturnal creatures. The frogs and toads croaked and the crickets chirped all around them. He continued to lead her through the maze of clan paths, while she leaned trustingly at his side. Eventually they ventured off the common paths and into the undergrowth. Ebonydawn heared the croaks of the frogs get louder as she realized they must be nearing the lake.

"Are we th-" the words were not even out of her mouth when he whispered "We're here".

She gasped. He had brought her to a beautiful little clearing at the shore of the lake. She had never been there before. Gentle waves lapped at the smoothed pebbles on the shore. Trees and bushes rimmed the small clearing which was covered with sweet, short grass and moss. A small patch of gorgeous flowers grew at one side of the clearing. At the shore a large narrow rock jutted out over the shallow water. She raced forward, onto the edge of the rock, leaning out, closed her eyes and breathed in. The wind tugged at her fur and she heard a annoyed frog slip off the shore and into the concealing depths. The soft beautiful scents of Nightdapple, the murky lake and the lively forest filled her nostrils in one massive inhale of bliss. When she opened her amber eyes Nightdapple was at her side on the rock.

"Do you like it?" he asked, jerking her attention back to him. She realized that she had been staring at her surroundings like a gawking kit.

"It's-it's...perfect!" she purred as she nuzzled her muzzle under his chin and they purred loud enough for Starclan to hear.

"I'm glad you like it" he mewed softly.

"I LOVE it. It's beautiful" she assured him.

"Lay down" he beckoned, and they did, her leaning on his side, tails wrapped around each other.

It was obvious what he wanted to show her. Across the lake the setting sun painted the sky the colors of medicine cat berries and spring flowers. It's reflection shimmered on the glossy surface of the the lake. They both watched as the sun dipped below the horizon, sending the clans into darkness except for the claw-shaped moon that hung, glowing, in silverpelt. For a moment everything was dark and silent. The creatures of the night seemed to hold their breath as if to saver and give thanks for the new night. After the short moment of peace the creatures returned to their chorus. Ebonydawn sighed with appreciation for her thoughtful tom. She closed her eyes and lay against him, thinking to fall asleep there.

"Keep watching" he murmured with anticipation.

She dreamily opened her golden-amber eyes and looked out. Slowly but surely, as the stars revealed themselves, tiny lights began flickering all around them. Lightning bugs. They danced over the lake and in the clearing, mingling with Starclan. Wide-eyed with awe Ebonydawn skipped off the rock and into the clearing, beckoning with her tail for Nightdapple to follow. He too bounded down from the rock, clearly extremely pleased that she was having fun. They laughed and twirled around the clearing, trying to leap up and catch the teasingly pretty bugs. Their dark pelts dissolving into the darkness. Only the lightning bugs, Starclan, the moon and Ebonydawn's stunningly gorgeous eyes shown in the stirring darkness. Ebonydawn attempted to jump up and catch one of the entertaining bugs, but she slipped and fell on a pile of cushioning slick moss, laughing at herself. Nightdapple stifled a purr of amusement as he ceased swatting at the bugs to ask her, "'You ok?".

"Haha, yeah, I'm fine" she mewed as she stood up, shaking the bits of loose moss from her pelt. He padded over to her where she sat with her tail wrapped around her paws. He circled her slowly, deciding not to mention the small clump of moss still nestled behind her ear. She eyed him lovingly.

"Stay right there!" he murmured. He padded over to the patch of flowers, picked one with his teeth and brought it over to her. "You're beautiful" he mewed through the flower in his mouth, eyeing her sleek figure. They could smell their want for each other. "I love you" he added.

"I love you too" she mewed sincerely. "Thank you so much for bringing me here... This place is..." she pushed her nose against his and they looked into each other's eyes and sighed. She scented the sweetness of the flower that he had brought her. Perhaps a little too much flower. She sneezed in his face, which kind of ruined the moment. Ebonydawn felt embarrassed, but Nightdapple just purred with amusement, flung the ruffled flower aside and playfully knocked her to the ground. "Hey!" she mewed with flirty annoyance as she rolled onto her back. She lay there, her golden eyes full of desire, begging. Unsure, shaky breaths exited Nightdapple as he stepped to position himself above her. His legs straddled her, hugging her sides. He looked down at her and she looked up at him, bellies almost touching. They were so close. It felt so... right.

"Ebonydawn" he started, "I love you". He had already said this but it felt important to say it again. Her mouth parted as she searched his face for clues of what he was going to say, waiting for him to continue. "Will you be my mate?"

"Yes!" she sighed with and exhale of relief and excitement. "Yes, yes I will! I love you SO much! You are amazing! ...I-I- I want you." Both cats were exuberant that the long-wanted truth had finally been spoken out loud. They could barely control themselves as love flooded through their bodies. A fish splashed in the lake, leaving ripples on its surface. Their silent eye-contact was abruptly cut-off due to the startling noise. The sudden shattering of peace had made the jump. They both looked out over the lake, and as they did so a shooting star whizzed across silverpelt and then it was gone. Their eyes widened in awe.

"Make a wish my lovely mate." Nightdapple beckoned.**  
><strong>

"There's no need." Ebonydawn answered. "I have all that I want right here" she said, meeting his eyes sincerely.

"Then I'll make the wish then" he mewed. "I wish for healthy, beautiful kits. No, wait, all of our kits will _definitely _be beautiful, coming from a stunning she-cat like you, Ebonydawn" he purred.

"Kits..." she sighed at the stars as if she had never pondered the subject before.

"Yes kits..." he ventured. "You _do _want some, don't you?" he asked nervously.

"Huh? Oh! Yes! Yes! Of course I do!" Her amber eyes glowed with excitement.

They could smell each other's want for one another very strongly now. There was no holding back.

"Silly fur-ball! _You want me?_" she teased, flirtatiously cuffing him over the ears. "Tag! You're _it_!" she mewed and trotting mockingly over to a tree. Nightdapple watched as she reached out, dug her claws into the thick bark of the great tree's sloping roots. She pulled back, and then up, arching her back in a stretch that flowed from her neck to her lower back. She had her fore-limbs extended, still gripping the tree roots, and her hind end and tail up. She waved her fluffy tail tauntingly at her watching mate. "Come and get me" she tempted him.

And he did.

**Let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**  
><strong>~TheCasualCat~<strong>


	2. Note

Almost done with chapter 2! Thank you all SO much for the reviews! Much love to you!

If you would like me to return the favor and read your fics then let me know! :)

Also I apologize for my absence after the first chapter!

~TheCasualCat~


End file.
